1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency locking type retractor provided with a belt take-up force locking mechanism, and more particularly to an emergency locking type retractor in which when the take-up force locking mechanism is in its operative condition and locks or is about to lock the belt take-up force, and an emergency locking mechanism operates to lock the draw-out of a belt, the take-up force locking mechanism is rendered inoperative and the belt take-up force is caused to work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a retractor provided with a take-up force locking mechanism and an emergency locking mechanism, when the take-up force is locked or is about to be locked by the take-up force locking mechanism, if the emergency locking mechanism operates for some cause such as, for example, the belt being drawn out from a memory position for locking the take-up force in the operative condition of the take-up force locking mechanism and thereafter being rapidly rewound and suddenly returned to said memory position, the belt being suddenly drawn out or the vehicle body becoming inclined on a sloping road or the like, there is an undesirable possibility lock-up condition in which the belt cannot be again drawn out and the rewinding of the belt becomes impossible by the take-up force locking mechanism. In such a situation, the belt cannot be moved in any direction, and this is very inconvenient and undesirable in respect of safety.